1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine accepting a side bet and a playing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, gaming machines capable of accepting a side bet different from a normal bet have been provided.
For example, Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose gaming machines in which a sub game (side game) is played aside from a basic game (normal Blackjack game) on condition that a side bet has been placed. In such gaming machines, a result of the side game is determined based on cards distributed to players in a Blackjack game.
In a card game such as Blackjack, each combination of cards is allocated with a different strength, and winning or losing of the game is determined by comparing the strength between the combination of the cards distributed to a player (player cards) and the combination of the cards distributed to a dealer (dealer cards). A predetermined number (e.g. two in Blackjack) of cards (hereinafter, referred to as player initial cards) are normally distributed to a player when a game is started. Then, the player may request for distribution of another card to add that card (hereinafter, referred to as a player additional card) to the player initial cards or to exchange that card with one of the player initial cards. Through these actions, the player plays the game with an aim of having a combination of the player cards stronger than a combination of the dealer cards.
In this context, the player additional card makes a difference in the result of the game and is a significantly important card for the player. Accordingly, the player waits for the distribution of the player additional card after making a request for the distribution with a feeling of hope for a good player additional card. Such feeling is one of the attractive points of the game for the player playing card games.
Patent Document 1: AU 711529
Patent Document 2: AU 764953
Patent Document 3: US 2008/0227513-A1